The Reviewer
by Lotr17
Summary: Tessa Gray thought nothing bad could happen in her life. She had a nice loft and was hired by the infamous magazine company The Reviewer. But when she decides to let loose one night and has a one-night stand everything goes from good luck to bad luck. Especially when the stranger she had a passionate night with was her boss. Modern day/AU, R&R!Contains OOC character personalities.
1. Chapter 1: My boss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Some of the characters will be OOC, mostly Tessa, it is Wessa btw, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The door swung open wildly as Tessa walked back not feeling her surroundings. She gripped Will's hair as hard as she could as Will's lips made their way down her neck and to her exposed skin that her tight dress was not covering.<p>

His lips led a trail of fire that burned Tessa up. It made her lustful and actually more confident than she had been minutes before.

As he continued to kiss her skin he also walked her backwards, seeming to know where he was going. And when suddenly Tessa's back hit a door he grabbed the handle and opened it. Then just as he opened it his lips, yet again, went from her neck to her lips.

And Tessa again had the pleasure of tasting Will. She tasted not only the alcohol that was upon his tongue but him. Just from this one time Tessa knew that Will probably tasted like this all the time. Which meant he tasted good.

His hands then went from her waist over her bottom and then to her thighs where he gripped them and pulled them around his waist. Since Tessa had a short dress on she could feel his warm hands. His ever so skilled hands that seemed to mindlessly draw patterns on her thighs.

When he had done this he walked her hurriedly towards his bed and thrust her down onto it. There was a brief moment when their lips broke apart but Will climbed fast onto the bed and reconnected their lips. Giving her a lingering hot kiss that Tessa felt everywhere on her body.

As she kissed him in his bed Tessa began to feel _herself_ slipping away. She was not this girl. She was Tessa Gray, a girl from New York. A quiet modest girl that did not wear short dresses or go partying. But that was also the old Tessa. The new Tessa was twenty four. She knew that she couldn't go out partying every night but she was getting a grown up job and she would allow herself to do some grown up things.

But was having sex with a stranger the way to go so early, when Tessa was just exploring being free.

Tessa ignored the questions in her head and decided to let Will kiss her. Let this hot man remove her dress, let him take her all.

* * *

><p><strong>Six hours later<strong>

Tessa woke up with a throbbing head ache. She immediately knew it was a hangover. She had thought that she hadn't drunk a lot but the head ache proved her wrong.

As she sat up she felt soft sheets move along her bare skin and then she realized that she was naked. That what she did the previous night, or rather morning, was true. It was not a glorious dream.

Tessa sat up fully and began to suddenly realize her mistake. No matter what her party self thought last night, she should not be a raging grown up. She would not wear short dresses, not drink and more importantly have sex with a stranger that she was not planning on having a relationship with.

She knew that it was a big mistake, so she thought why wake up- she forgot his name. After face palming herself Tessa swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood up.

Since he was sleep she thought it was okay to walk unclothed around the boy- man's- room. She finally found her dress that happened to be under her pair of Victoria Secret underwear.

Upon shaking her head she quickly slid on her underwear and then found her strapless bra which she clasp behind her. She then pulled on her dress and attempted to zip it up but failed and instead found her heels. Tessa grabbed them and was about to quietly walk out when she heard a voice.

"Coconut usually helps my hangovers." Tessa turned to find the man she had slept with awake and sitting up on his elbows.

Tessa gasped, _Oh my gosh_ she thought. He looked so attractive in the morning. With his sleepy eyes and messy black hair, he looked like model, a _very_ sexy once, on a commercial. And should she even mention his flawless chest and muscular arms. He was not burly and big but lean instead. Damn near perfect.

Therefore, how could she walk away from this angel sent from Heaven. She didn't know, but it ended up happening.

One of Will's eyebrows went up. "Damn near perfect?" He smiled.

Tessa then realized that she said that out loud and then panicked. But just maybe if she didn't say that out loud she would have stayed. Maybe if she stayed longer her conscience could have token over. It could have been a classic morning-after-sex morning. Tessa could have put on Will's shirt and walked to the unknown kitchen and prepared breakfast. And then Will would come behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. They would kiss and end up having a very heated morning intercourse. They would eat after that and then take a shower where they would have sex yet again. Archetypal, yes, but that's what Tessa thought she would have had.

However, instead she covered her mouth and quickly turned around to run out of the man's apartment.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, you forgot all the lessons your aunt taught you. And so you went to a party with Jessamine -a terrible idea- and you go home with a stranger. You then sleep with him and then the next morning you just get up and leave." Tessa stared at her best friend, James Carstairs, as he retold her what she had just told him.<p>

Tessa sipped her coffee, lazily, and positioned herself more comfortably in the stool on one side of the island in their kitchen. James, Jem, was standing on the other side of the island cutting up some peppers which he was going to put in his omelet.

"Yes, but gosh you make it sound like I do that all the time."

Jem rolled his eyes and began to cut another section of the pepper. "This just happened this morning at seven, right?"

Tessa nodded and put her mug down to take a bite of her bagel.

"Are you kidding me, Tessa? Why the hell would you do that? If I were attracted to women and I had a small crush on you, I would destroy it. Because you probably destroyed the man's crush on you."

"James that doesn't even make the slightest bit of sense." Tessa smiled as Jem who turned and opened their fridge.

He pulled out a pack of ham. "Who cares, but seriously Tessa. As your best friend and roommate that was wrong. For you and the man. You heard Sam Smith in Stay with me."

Tessa smiled as she thought of Jem, always quoting Sam Smith. She picked up her spoon and began to mindlessly twirl her coffee.

"I know but I thought since I have this amazing job at this grown up magazine company why not be a grown up." Tessa knew she sounded like a teenager, but in her mind it sounded okay.

"That's where your wrong. Your supposed to be getting your life together, not particularly settling down, but finding plans to."

"Coming from a man whose stuck between two different boys and has a job at a clothing store. Yeah, okay." Tessa stood up and walked into the living room where she picked up a coaster. "I'm going to pick out my clothes for my _real_ job tomorrow. Save me a piece of your omelet." She resumed walking all the way until she reached the hallway where she pulled open her door and went inside.

"You've become a real bitch Tessie!" Jem screamed through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

There was a mirror on one side of the three walls on the elevator. Tessa looked at herself in it. And ignored the brown cardboard box that she held.

That day was the first day of a real job. Tessa then had worked at a famous Magazine company that was known around the world. And apparently it was owned by a young man, one who was as old as Tessa was. Was she nervous and scared? Of course, but she was also excited, very happy to finally get a job. And she even though she moved from New York she already had a place. Could her life get better, Tessa guessed that it would.

Jem had expertly grabbed a piece of hair on both sides of her head and wrapped it around her hair to the back where he clipped it. And then he let the rest of her brown hair fall. It was a beautiful hairstyle that Tessa loved. But while he had done her hair Tessa had picked her own outfit.

It was a gorgeous ruffled top and pencil skirt that Jem had said brought out her curves. And Tessa had to say that she liked it.

However, aside from her "look" thoughts of the passionate night between the handsome stranger crept into her mind. What if-

The elevator doors opened and Tessa walked out into the lobby of her new job. She smiled and walked to the desk where a beautiful woman with chocolate brown sat talking on the phone. She looked to be about two years older than Tessa.

"Could you hold on for just a minute, sir, thank you." She turned fully around and Tessa caught sight of a long silver scar on her cheek.

She knew it was rude to stare so Tessa just smiled and said, "I'm Tessa Gray-"

"The newly hired girl. Welcome to the Reviewer. We were expecting you." The woman said, beaming up at Tessa.

"Thank you, um where would you like me to go. I have my box for my office."

Apparently the head of the Reviewer liked her writing a lot so decided to giver an office, or that was supposedly what happened. Tessa did not know why she had all this luck, from the bad luck throughout her life she did not knew luck like this could exist.

"Oh yes, I'll get someone." She turned around," Tatiana, Tessa Gray is here please show her to her office."

A beautiful woman not much older than Tessa emerged from a hallway. And Tessa had to admit that she was probably the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"Sure thing." The woman had said, Tessa could tell that their was a slightly edge to her voice, almost like she was annoyed.

The woman, Tatiana, began to walk Tessa down the hallway she had come from. Then they walked into a round room with a big window that reached from ceiling to floor on one side. It was bright and had colorful sofas and recliners that some people were lounged out on. And then they were in a cubicle of doors, some were open, some were closed.

Some doors were also painted and some were bare. Tatiana opened a bare door and said, "Please just leave your stuff. The boss wishes to see you." Tatiana walked out the office as Tessa walked in.

The office wasn't big but it wasn't small either. There was a chair in front of the desk and another against a wall. It looked bare but Tessa made sure she would decorate it. New curtains and everything, she smiled and sat her stuff down.

Tatiana knocked on a door that seemingly looked different than the other ones. Never mind the quality of the door. Tessa immediately felt like she was about to open the door and enter Christian Grey.

"Who is it?" Asked a voice, that sounded familiar to Tessa.

Something changed in Tatiana's voice, it became softer. And with a seductive edge? Tessa wasn't sure. "It's Tatiana and the new girl."

"Come in."

Tessa saw Tatiana smooth her skin tight dress down and push her bra up. She rolled her eyes as Tatiana opened the door.

The office was huge, with two futuristic-like chairs in front of a big desk and a rectangular table of to the side with chairs around it.

Tessa was just looking at the bookshelves when she refocused her attention on her new boss who had just turned around from looking out of the big window that reached from floor to ceiling.

And she almost stopped breathing. It was the man whom she had slept with, it was Will Herondale.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I know I should update a Complex Heart but I'm kind of having a writers block with that one. But I've had this idea for some time and thought maybe if I write another story then I won't have writers block. Ehhh kind of, I don't know. Anyway hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also sorry for any grammatical errors and for some parts moving a little too fast. **

**Please Review, loved to know if you like it or blahed it!**

**I'll be back (Terminator, weird I know)**

**-Skts73**


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward meetings

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

><p>Even though Will had hired this new client girl he didn't bother himself to remember her name. He just knew that she would help his father's magazine.<p>

Therefore, he was ultimately surprised when he turned to see who it was. If only Will had dedicated himself to know who the woman was. Then he would have not slept with beautiful gray eyed girl.

He would have never slept with Tessa Gray. Yes he remembered her name. Her name was beautiful it seemed to wake him up. She woke Will up from countless sex encounters that he had with numerous girls. Including Tatiana Lightwood, a woman who he actually liked to sleep with.

However, even though sex with Tessa was spectacular and mind blowing, she was the one girl who Will actually wanted to just talk and have coffee with or something. Not only was she beautiful but she loved books- the classics like him- and was real. Damn near perfect, were the right words for her.

And Will could not have her.

Not only did he not have her number, but she was a client. She was now working for him. That would be breaking the rules to have any intimate relations with the employees. Sure he used to break the rules when he and Tatiana used to hook up in the many closets and the break room- and occasionally his apartment. Nonetheless, he did not want to risk anything with Tessa. And he wanted to be with Tessa not in a closet or the break room, not to hide but openly have a relationship.

In plus the way Tessa darted out of his apartment the previous morning meant that she probably did not even want to deal with him. Therefore, why should he even try.

"Here is Tessa Gray, Mr. Herondale. Would you like me to go now?" Tatiana said, obviously poking her chest out to get his attention. But Will could only stare at the adorable blush that spread across Tessa's cheeks as she looked at her feet, obviously avoiding his eyes.

"Um, yeah. But leave the door open, thank you." Will said, finally turning his attention to Tatiana who nodded but not without winking at him. Usually Will would be excited about that wink. That would mean that Tatiana wanted to hook up somewhere. But Will found no excitement within him at that gesture.

Tatiana exited out the door as Will motioned for Tessa to sit down in one of the black chairs in front of his desk.

* * *

><p>Never had Tessa felt so awkward and uncomfortable. This could not be happening to her.<p>

She had slept with her boss, and she was actually planning on finding him and talking to him before she _met _him. Maybe start a relationship. Because he was different than any other man she had dated or _been_ with. Before Will had taken her to his apartment they had talked at the club. Over the loud roaring music they had got to slightly know each other, although with the influence of a few drinks.

However, he was real, he seemed to be himself. He hid nothing from her- or so Tessa suspected. Despite that fact that he was a little tipsy, and so was she, he told her stuff about him. Not deep stuff but things like the fact that he loved to read, the classics just like Tessa did. No other man would tell stuff like that to her, excluding Jem but he was different. Other men would front and try to act like they were something they obviously weren't( Tessa had been on too many dates with men like that).

Now you might be thinking that Tessa should have remembered his name. Seeing as she thought he was a different and real man. But she didn't until just then.

And believe it or not she was the one to break the silence, or the starter of the conversation.

"Umm-" Tessa looked down at her shaking crossed hands so she was startled when Will interrupted her.

"I know what your thinking." Will said, gripping the back of his chair, his finger tips turning red. "Your thinking why is the stranger that I slept with my boss?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at Tessa straightforward, in her gray eyes.

And what Tessa did was whip her head around like people could hear Will. But indeed Will only spoke in a soft whisper, much like that one night-

"Must you speak of that when the door is open." Tessa said, whisper shouting. She leaned forward when she said that.

"And I would be thinking that too. Also I'm sure you read the guidelines." Will ignored Tessa's whisper shouting and instead sat down.

"You've read the page about not having," he paused and started again,"relations with other employees, and more importantly employees with their boss."

Tessa nodded. "But that should be no worry since you darted like I was a murderer out of my apartment." Will chuckled, but it was cold and consisted of no warmth whatsoever.

"Will, I-"

Will looked up from Tessa and his face went slack. "So Tessa that is all I want to tell you about your new job. You can go decorate your office now." He smiled, a smile that did not reach his eyes. And the conversation ended just like that.

Tessa turned and stood up to see two men in gray business suits. They had an intimidating air about them and Tessa immediately wanted out of their presence.

"Tessa Gray meet Axel Mortmain and Alexai De Quincey. Their magazine is in partnership of ours." Will stated, in a formal proper voice.

For some reason hearing the names Mortmain and De Quincey made Tessa's skin crawl. But she mustered out a "Hello."

"Fresh meat I've heard. Your also good too, all this boasting from Edmund Herondale. You had better be good." Tessa guessed that Mortmain was the one who talked, and she knew she didn't like him already.

* * *

><p>It was the very end of the day, Tessa decided to stay later than everyone else. It was January so the sun was already down at five. Therefore, Tessa worked on putting up her posters in the the glow of her blue desk lamp.<p>

After putting up her last poster she stepped back and admired her new working space. Like mentioned before it wasn't to big but it was now comfy and hers. The walls were now not bare, there was supplies and her own lamps on her desk. There was now a mug that said "Organized people are just to lazy to look for things" with numerous pencils, pens, markers and a pair of scissors. Simple but it was hers.

She would decorate her space a little more but for now with the bland white blinds, crowded desk, and covered walls well that was just enough.

Tessa pulled on her coat and draped her messenger bag over her shoulders and turned off her lamp. As she began to walk out her door she couldn't help but think of Will. They hadn't had much of a conversation. But maybe there was really nothing to talk about. The one stand was just that. It was in the past, and it needed to stay there.

As Tessa closed her door she bumped into someone.

And just her luck it was the man she was just thinking about.

"Will, um, I was just leaving." Tessa awkwardly said Trying to avoid his eyes but they were like a magnetic field.

"Oh right, me too." He started to walk but stopped and turned around. He rubbed the back of neck and blurted out, "I like you Tessa."

Tessa swallowed down what felt like a brick. "What-"

He walked towards her. "Tessa I know the guidelines and everything but I don't think I can hold back the fact that I want you. I want to get to know you better."

"Which means we can be friends, Will." And before anything was said Tessa brushed past Will and walked around the corner.

Tessa always tended to do that. Instead of talking something out she would just avoid it. What happened in the morning after sleeping with Will she just bolted. And maybe she thought that she should work on it but she did not want to start with Will.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So there's the second chapter, hoped you liked it. It's the beginning of the story so everything is to be introduced so everything is not as exciting but it will beget exciting. Buckle down and enjoy the bumpy ride. Also characters are going to act OOC but it goes along with the story.**

**Also review to tell me how you did if you like this chapter!**

**Until next time, arrivederci !**

**-Skts73**


	3. Chapter 3: Grinder's Coffee Shop

**Hey guys! So I really didn't like previous chapters I had up and decided to write new ones. I just thought it was too early to go to a party scene so early. I also like this way much better. It felt like I was moving to fast. **

**Anyway, I need to know anyone's comfort level on sexual content. Because this chapter has some but no lemons. And there will also be more explicit content too. So tell me how you guys feel. **

**Therefore, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer to everything but the plot.**

* * *

><p><em>Will placed a tender kiss on the left side of Tessa's bare shoulder. As he kissed her shoulder he slid his tongue out of his mouth and then continued with the kisses only this time open-mouth. Like delicious love bites that Tessa tried to savor.<em>

_Meanwhile when that was happening Will's hands grabbed onto Tessa's bra strap on her the right side of her shoulder. And then when that was slid down he moved to place passionate kisses on the other side of her shoulder._

_Tessa then felt Will's hands reach around her. He flattened them on her back and pulled her upright so that he was kneeling on either side of her body. After uclasping her bra and throwing it to the side he laid her back on the bed._

_Will then began a trek of kisses from her now exposed breast, to the valley in between them, on her stomach, abdomon and lower. Tessa gasped and arched her back as Will kissed her thighs and then went to place a tender kiss on the forbidden place that no man had ever explored before._

_She moaned and squirmed beneath Will before she let out a loud "Will". After collapsing on the bed she wrapped her legs around Will's waist as he came into her vision and kissed her. Sweet kisses that produced butterflies in her stomach._

And then Tessa was awake. She was breathing hard and clutching the sheets, hard. Tessa found discovered that she was sweating all over. Her hair was plastered to her forehead and neck. Her nightclothes stuck to her along with the sheets. And she was also aching all over. _Terrible, _she thought.

Lusting was not only one of the seven deadly sins, which her aunt Harriet had taught her, but she was lusting over her boss. Tessa rarely had thoughts of kissing someone let alone lustful thoughts. She knew that she had this crazy idea of becoming a grown up and go partying and stuff. However, she did not like this.

But at least she didn't have work that day and didn't have to see her boss. Despite the voice in the back of her mind saying she wanted to see her boss, there was still a logical voice saying that being away from him was good.

Tessa got up and went to the bathroom that was in her bedroom. She washed her face and braced herself on the edges of the sink.

Her face was wet now and this time from water. Her hair still looked stringy from sweat and her face still looked pale. It was like someone had erased the color from her cheeks. After she brushed her teeth and put cream on her face she pinched her cheeks. This action brought some color back into her face.

"Alright Tessa, snap out of it. Lusting over someone who is per inanely unavailable is not the life to live. Be free, don't be stuck on your _boss _for angel's sake. As long as you steer clear of him tomorrow it'll be fine." She tried to put confidence inside of her but can you put something into yourself when you don't even have the thing?

Tessa answered no and walked into her bedroom and out into the hallway to go into the kitchen.

She sat down gingerly I the stool around the island. Awkwardly she shifted in her seat as she stared at Jem who stared at her back.

"I heard it all and saw you." Jem said, chuckling while taking a bite of his toast.

Tessa sipped his orange juice and said" You did?"

"Yes, you were very loud."

"What did I say and do?" Tessa asked, putting her head on her folded arms.

"You moaned quite a few times, you gasped, you screamed Will's name. That's what I heard. And what I saw was that you moved a lot and touched areas. Particular areas that I will not discuss with you."

Tessa groaned and lifted her head. "I've barely known him for two weeks and I'm already having sex dreams. Lusting for him. And you know how I feel about lust."

"You know what you need this Sunday morning?" Jem sid.

"To go to church?" Tessa suggested, taking a bite of Jem's toast.

"No, some of Grinder's coffee." It was the famous coffee shop with a library near the center of London.

Tessa beamed and said, "yes I'm going to go get dressed."

* * *

><p>January wind cut Tessa as she and Jem walked into Grinders. As usual on Sunday mornings the hippies, college students, and other young people were ordering, doing homework or regular work, reading, eating, drinking and mingling.<p>

The familiar aroma of sweet bread, coffee, and chocolate filled Tessa's nose. She smiled and walked to the line of costumers. Upon reaching the front Tessa greeted the familiar cashier and ordered the regular order.

When Jem was done they sat down at their favorite table. However, Tessa needed a good book to look at at and then it would be perfect. Therefore, she got up and went to the classic book section. That was another great thing about Grinders. They had a huge selection of classical books.

Just as Tessa found a good book she turned around and her book hit something that splashed onto her sweater. And not the person who was holding the coffee. Tessa looked up.

The drink should have scolded Tessa but no. She was to shocked by the person.

"I'm sorry," he paused and then smiled, "Tessa." William Herondale said.

"No Mr. Herondale it's my fault. I should have looked up." Tessa nearly stopped breathing at the site of Will. Such an angelic face.

"Call me Will. I feel like my dad when people call me that." He chuckled and it made Tessa's heart drop. Such a beautiful chuckle too.

"Will do. Now um I've got to go."

"Wait let me at least try to wipe some of the coffee off." He said, bringing out a napkins that was obviously wrapped around the cup.

Will began to dab the coffee on Tessa's sweater. Now to most people this would seem inappropriate for you boss to be dabbing at you boob.

But Tessa didn't care she stupidly relished in the moment of smelling Will's amazing scent, and being close to him.

And the whole time he stared straight into her eyes. He then stopped and paused.

"Wha-"

"Tessa are you ok?" Jem asked, rounding a bookshelf. Will stepped back.

"Um yeah, no need to worry. I'll be back at the table in a minute." Jem nodded and turned back around.

Tessa turned around too and stared straight into the face of Will again.

* * *

><p><strong>Short AN **

**I hoped you liked it! So review any other ideas you have or review just to tell me how I did. And thanks for the reviews last chapter and favorite and followers. Theyre great! Thanks!**

**Next chapter will be posted on Monday maybe, I don't know.****Now until next time, Bye!**

**-Skts73**


	4. Chapter 4: The library

**First off Happy Thanksgiving to those who are celebrating it and hope you had a good one!**

**Hey guys so this is the fourth chapter and hope you like it! Also we've reached 1,000 readers! Ahhhhhhhh! I'm so happy. Thank you everybody who has read and reviewed and favorited and followed . They're so amazing and so are you guys. **

**Warning Will and Tessa are very OOC .**

**Disclaimer: Iown nothing**

* * *

><p>"So you don't like a Tale of Two Cities?" Tessa asked Will, with the utmost curiosity.<p>

"No, not at all." Will responded back.

They were both sitting on the ground, Tessa with her legs folded under her and facing Will. And Will sitting directly on the floor facing the book shelve but occasionally looking at Tessa.

Jem and texted her that he was leaving and had also mentioned that what she was doing was a bad idea. Somewhere in Tessa's mind she knew talking with Will wouldn't help her situation. But just talking with him like a civil person would do no harm.

Therefore, she gathered any confidence she could find and jumped for it. She decided to ignore her better conscious and talk with Will and she was the one to suggest. Getting to know your boss was ok, right? And not in a club. She answered it for herself and said yes it was. Despite the fact that she basically said no to becoming friends with him a week ago.

Just two hours prior to then she would have put herself in a mental asylum if she knew she would be sitting next to Will on the floor and talking. However, there she was talking to him.

"It's my absolute favorite book." Tessa gasped, putting a hand to heart like what he said really effected her." Why don't you like it."

"Well because men going around and getting their heads chopped off is completely absurd. And he didn't even have her whole heart. Thanks to Charles Darnay." Will said, smiling at Tessa.

Well your completely wrong. It very romantic and affectionate. I mean do you see mean these days, and not exactly getting killed, but risking anything for the love of their life's. Because I sure don't. If any man would do that for me I don't know what I'd do." Tessa said looking up and trying to measure Will's emotions.

At first it looked like he was trying to evaluate her expression too but then he turned to understand Will. "I know and someone will one day." He looked down at your hands. "I love how your so passionate."

Tessa stared at Will, lips parted and then asked,"at what?"

"I think you know. But if you don't it would make you more adorable. Like the blush you have tells me that you most likely don't know. And it's adorable." Will leaned closer to Tessa.

Tessa realized this and tried to change the subject. "What's your favorite food?"

Disappointment crossed Will's eyes and realization replaced it soon after. "I love everything. But I do love chocolate."

"I absolutely hate chocolate."

"You monster," Will said, pretending to feign in horror.

Tessa just laughed. "I always disliked any chocolate. And some weird me out. For instance white chocolate."

"Hey, I actually like that kind of chocolate. Not my favorite, but." Will said, as a matter of fact.

After that Tessa became more comfortable and felt more like she was talking to a friend. That had talked all the way until mid afternoon and even then didn't stop.

And then they the subject when Tessa began to laugh a lot. She covered her mouth so that she wouldn't look goofy in front of Will.

"No don't cover your mouth. Your absolutely amazing when you laugh like that." Will grabbed her hands.

Tessa's laughter went to a smile to a small grin. She stared at Will and they were at the same moment as they were a few hours before.

It was silent as they stared at one another. It seemed like everything was said with their eyes. Blue clashed with gray and Tessa could feel the tension in the air. She examined his face. His lips were so full and kissable, his hair fueled and utterly adorable and dark. And his eyes so beautiful and spectacular. She found herself getting lost in them.

And then the dreams danced into her mind. Soft caresses, firm kisses, lingering love bites. Desire spilled into Tessa's abdomen. Never had she felt this way before. And never had Tessa had such lustful thoughts, let alone dreams. Sure when Tessa had crushes in high school and elementary school she had dreams about kissing boys. But that was all, she pecked the boy on the lips and then she woke. There was not one dream where Tessa had sex with a boy.

She then just sat there and let Will bring his hand up to touch her face. Gently he laid his hand on her cheek and she pressed it more into his palm. What was he doing to her.

"Will," and that seemed to unlock something in him. Tessa saw hunger replace Will's soft tender expression.

In an instant he had his hands on the back of Tessa's neck and his lips pressed against hers. At first it was just lips pressed hard against another pair of lips. No movement at all. She was shocked. When she saw Will's hungry expression she should have known he would kiss her.

And when Tessa didn't attempt to break away Will began to move his lips against Tessa and she did the same thing. They were kissing, Tessa was tasting Will. A forbidden thing for them too.

He had the tang of sweet coffee, peppermint for some reason- which meant he had peppermint coffee, and like Will. Will tasted delicious. She did not know how to really describe him. Their tongues fought for power. Writhing around in both their mouths. It was an amazing experience.

Fireworks, were one way to explain how the kiss was. In fact it was the only way. Seeing as fireworks meant explosions. It was like a dozen explosives were going off. That one kiss opened up something and she felt free like she could fly. A corny way of putting things, cheesy maybe, but the right way.

The kiss seemed different than the one on that drunken night. It seemed more real and intimate. It felt like this belonged more to them. Odd? But true and fantastic.

After kissing for a while Will boldly grabbed Tessa by the hips and sat her upon him. She straddled his hips with her legs. This seemed to make Tessa more confident. Therefore, she ran her hands through his hair and gripped it. It should have hurt but it seemed to arouse Will more. Making him grip her legs tighter and securing them more on both sides of his body.

Tessa moaned at this and then gasped when Will's mouth left her's and began to kiss her exposed neck. To add to Tessa's pleasure he placed open mouth kisses there. This also made Tessa arch her back into Will's body. He smiled into the kiss and roughly slid his hands up her back. Tangling in the waves of her hair.

Will gave a satisfied groaned and soon his hands left her hair and moved to her sides. Following the curve of her breast, shoulders and then to her face, which he gripped and kissed even more passionately- if that was possible.

"Get a room." Someone said.

They both didn't know who said it but they broke apart. Their foreheads pressed together as they tried to decipher what happened. "What the hell was that?" Will asked, his hands caressing her face. Breathing hard as if he had been running, Tessa too was breathing like that.

"I don't know but it can't happen ever again." Tessa stood up and put her hand to her forehead.

"I know it was wrong. But," He paused. And again he stared into her eyes. Blue clashed with gray yet again. Why did they keep ending up in these positions?

"But what Will?" Tessa asked and did not get an answer.

Instead Will gripped Tessa's face in his calloused hands. He pushed her back, against the bookshelf. At this point she should have pushed Will away. Someone could have found them. A huge scandal could erupt. But then again the person who said "get a room" saw them. And that person had not recognized them.

_So to hell with it, _she thought_. _Tessa liked it, she felt aroused and couldn't help that feeling. Despite how many times she tried to deny it, she loved feeling this way.

This made her feel more assertive. Therefore, she began to slow undo the buttons on Will's shirt.

Will smiled into the kiss, but when Tessa stopped halfway through unbuttoning and placed a kiss on his jaw- and then his bare collarbone. All smiling left his face. Tessa smiled this time. However, the smile left her too as Will grabbed her wrists and pinned her hands above her head. His lips were then descending upon hers in a ravenous way.

Tessa gasped, and not at all a negative reaction. This made Tessa more excited and livid. She loved it, it was an odd feeling that she knew had always been in her. This was a hunger that had now been quenched by Will.

Then Will broke the kiss, but their lips were still touching." I want you." He breathed, and opened his eyes to see her response.

"Then take me." She breathed to him and their lips brushed one another's again. Will let Tessa's wrist down and now his hands were on her sweater.

He gripped it up first but then pulled it hurriedly off of her body and onto the floor below. And then she was only in her camisole which Will easily took care of by grabbing that and throwing it on the floor.

"There's a storage room," They kissed, "In the back." Will said and he broke away to grab her sweater. And then Tessa's hand. He weeded her in and out of the many books until they reached a door.

Will opened it and as soon as they got in he shoved her up against the wall. Where he pushed her head back with devouring kisses. As he did Will gripped her shirt, which he automatically pulled off. He broke away from her and stared at her, in awe.

Tessa immediately was conscious of her blue lacy bra, which annoyingly showed a lot of cleavage and pushed her bosoms up. Of course she had to wear this bra today. It made her look like she had purposefully worn it.

Will's awe then went out, in his eyes. It seemed as though he had found logic. Common sense must have replaced his previous feelings.

He turned around and paced back in forth. "You should go." Will said.

Tessa had her hand to her lips trying to decipher if what just happened wasn't a dream that she had. Then when Will said that she came back to reality and knew for sure that it happened. And she became livid and this time with anger.

"Are you serious," Tessa asked, grabbing her camisole off the ground and then her sweater.

"Am I speaking French, go." Will still didn't turn around. Tessa was now fully dressed and could not believe it.

"I should go? I was here first. You kissed me, both times. You took my sweater and camisole off, you brought me to this storage room. You did everything. Now your demanding that I leave. You act like I'm some prostitute and like you do not possibly want my services anymore."

"I never said that-"

"I know you didn't." Tessa cut him off with a fierce tone. She angrily grabbed her book and said not another word when she walked away.

After Tessa hurriedly grabbed her messenger bag at the table, her coffee and croissant she left out of the doors. And stopped, it was raining. It was January rain that should have been freezing her. But it wasn't, she closed her eyes and let it cool her off.

After standing for a minute she came back to Earth and began walking home, in the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **  
><strong>Ok so I know your wondering, why a heated kiss so early? Well I know it's way to early. But it had to be a rising action to my first climax. And yes there will be four different climaxes. *laughs evilly*. But anyway I had to put a kiss. It felt oddly right! Also sorry if Will and Tessa was so OCC. But they had to be like that. It wouldn't fit right if they were, obviously. And sorry for the bad grammar, yet again.<strong>

**So I hoped you liked it! Because there will be more coming, hahaaha! If you know what that means. **  
><strong>And also review to tell me how I did or to tell me any ideas that you guys have, I would love to put them in here. <strong>  
><strong>With further ado! Bye until I update again!<strong>  
><strong>-Skts73<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: The daily routine

**Sooo here is chapter 5, not much to say now but bam! A chapter that contains characters that belong to Cassaandra Clare and whose plot is mine. **

* * *

><p>It had started raining as Tessa walked. She didn't have enough money for a cab or a bus. And seeing as Jem had the money and she couldn't reach him, she was on her own. And it was a long way to her and Jem's apartment. However, she should guessed that it would rain. It always rained in London.<p>

But she wasn't thinking at all and now here were the consequences. Her hair was plastered to her face, her shoes were flooded with water and her jacket wasn't exactly waterproof. Which mean that she was soaking wet. And would you consider jeans to be waterproof? No and they weren't. Which meant that cold wet jeans were sticking to her already cold skin.

Nevertheless, it cooled her down from the situation she just had with Will. The heated situation that left fire coursing through her body. That left her aching and in need of a terribly cold shower. Well now she didn't have to take one seeing as she already had one that morning And just at that moment.

Anyway she still couldn't get the fact out of her head of the way he gripped her and held up her wrist above her head. How he aggressively nipped at her skin. It was like an animal had taken over. And she had to admit that she liked it, guiltily.

"Get in the car." Demanded a voice, starling her out of her thinking.

She turned to see Will in a black sleek car. The door was already open and he was already facing the road, ready to drive off.

"Why in hell do you think I would get in the car with you?" Tessa asked, continuing to walk on.

Will pressed the gas a little to keep up with Will. "Would you rather die of pneumonia or get in the warm car with me?" Of course Will always exaggerated.

But Tessa did think about her decisions, walk in the cold January rain or get in the warm car. She decided to pick a choice that she would probably regret.

"Are you following me?" Tessa asked, stupidly- after getting in the car.

"What, no. I take this way all the time when I leave Grinders." Will said, sipping his coffee, he must have got a new one.

Awkwardly Tessa said, "You've always been going to Grinders? I haven't noticed you." And I would definitely remember you. Tessa thought to herself.

"Yup, I have been going since I was a freshman in college." Tessa shifted in her seat, moving as far away from the man that she had just had a heated make out session with. "I've noticed you though, your not hard to forget."

Tessa gulped and asked, "That's why you looked at me like you knew me that night?"

"Yes, I could never forget your face." Tessa tried to make herself smaller in the seat. "Don't worry. I will not maul you in hear. You think because of those kisses that I cannot control myself." Will stated, chuckling slightly.

"And it's true I cannot really control myself around you and not in the sexually manner. I just start to act different around you."

They both fell into silence, and Tessa thought of it as a good time to look at her phone. She unlocked it and had ten messages from Jem asking where she was at and how she will get murdered by him when she returns home.

Tessa looked up from the phone and saw her apartment at the end of the block.

"My apartment's right here."

Will hit the brakes and unlocked the door. And before he could say anything Tessa bolted out and quickly said, "Thank you."

She ran up the steps unlocked the door and dashed inside before closing it and leaning against the door.

"Why me?"

* * *

><p>The alarm blared and Tessa angrily slammed her hand down on it. She rubbed her face and pushed her blankets off of her. And then she sat up and swung her legs off of the bed.<p>

She grabbed her towel and a robe and went to her bathroom to take a shower. As she let the warm water run down her she realized that she didn't have a dream about Will. As a matter of fact she didn't have any dreams at all. Tessa came to the conclusion that she was simply to tired.

After stepping out of the shower, she dried herself off slipped her towel on. And then applied cream to her face and soon washed it off. Then she brushed her teeth and was finally finished her cleansing part of her daily routine.

Opening Tessa's closet would probably make a fashion guru die, but Tessa liked her normal clothes. However, that day she cursed her boring style. She wanted something out there. Something that maybe some one would like.

After searching through her closet she found a short black skirt, and a royal blue sweater. Upon getting those two pieces of clothing out she grabbed a pair of opaque black stockings and blue flats. Some days she felt that you don't have to wear dressy clothes or high heels to work. And these were one of those days.

Once she slipped on her clothes Tessa brushed out her hair and put on her jacket. Then to finish off her boring routine she packed her book, phone, Mac book, and other work stuff in her favorite messenger bag. Tessa then sighed and walked out.

Tessa had walked into the building without seeing Will, she entered the lobby and no sight of Will, and then she reached her office and no sight of Will.

Despite the fact that she should be happy that she didn't see him Tessa felt disappointed and sad.

Therefore, she opened her Mac book and began to start her work for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Alright Alright I know that this chapter is uneventful and very boring but there will be times when I need to pop out boring chapters to get exciting chapters. So stick we with me because something is happening next chapter!**

**If you want to review, favorite or follow. And thank you to all the reviews and favorites and follows I got! I love them and I love you all!**

**Until the next update!**

**-Skts73**


	6. Chapter 6: Two meetings

**Merry Christmas- to those who celebrate it. I decided to update and tell everyone how I will update a ton more. Because I have an outline for the next five chapters. So expect a lot of new chapters in the next week or so.**

**Now do enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot **

* * *

><p>Tessa's head almost fell on the table as she started to fall asleep. She had been in this meeting for a little over ten minutes.<p>

"I'd stay up if I were you, new girl." Camille Belcourt, one of Tessa's new friends, said.

Tessa shot straight up ignoring the fact that people still called her new girl. But she expected that con to come along any day. "Why am I in this meeting if I still get called new girl?" She said, staring around the people at the rectangular table.

"Well according to Charlotte your one of the best writers in here. Better than most veterans who write here." Not believing it Tessa started to straighten up in her seat.

Charlotte Branwell. She was the short, brown-haired woman whom Camille had introduced her to just minutes before the meeting. She was petite and had an almost child-like size. You might think that with that size she would not be characterized as powerful or demeaning. However, on the contrary, she were exactly those words. And she carried a wave of influence around her. She persuaded people and intimidated Tessa. Nevertheless, she was nice to Tessa. It was almost liked she carried a trait of being motherly too. Charlotte welcomed Tessa and told her that she would watch out for her. This somehow comforted Tessa.

Now Tessa looked at Charlotte and watched at how she tried to persuade everyone how a certain toothpaste deal with the company would be good. She tried to persuade Will.

"We need more deals, more alliance. When we help them they help us." She explained, pacing the area in front of the table.

"Yes Charlotte I would know how everything works." Will said, sitting up from his laid back position. "However, being with this company, that's to small, would it help us make money." He said, and Tessa swallowed hard. He had barely uttered a word during the first ten or so minutes of the meeting. Even though he was the boss.

"What do you mean, Mr. Herondale?" Charlotte asked.

"Well what I mean is that would people buy it. I mean no body seems to know about it. It's not shown on t.v." Charlotte was quiet as she thought, and was about to say something before Will beat her to it. "Exactly, what we need are things that will be seen as good. We want to be popular. Deal?" He stared at everyone, eyes pausing at Tessa and then going to the next person. It sent chills through Tessa's body.

Everyone nodded to Will's question. He then nodded in return and stood up. Tessa say that people looked confused. It might have been because the meeting was short. However, Tessa had a feeling that Will was not into long meetings. This made Will seem even more attractive to Tessa.

"Alright then, so since we've found an agreement I can leave. I have important business to attend to." Will was about to walk out when someone from, what Tessa thought, marketing asked a question.

"Then what other sponsor are we supposed to have?"

"I'm sure advertising can find a rather _popular_ sponsor." And he walked out with saying another word.

* * *

><p>"So the meetings are always that short?" Tessa asked, walking alongside Camille to her office.<p>

"Well it depends on who runs it. If Mr. Herondale is in it then it'll be short just like that. Therefore, usually the meetings are never short. He's a very busy man so he rarely holds meetings."

"Oh," silence ensued until Tessa asked, "so what do you have planned for today?"

Camille flipped her strawberry blonde hair and sighed. "I have to travel all the way to Newark to meet with somebody at some small company. Sometimes I really hate being an editor in chief. But then it has its advantages." Although Camille said that she made a face.

To Tessa she thought that whatever face Camille made, she would be beautiful. Full lips- that seemed to be always covered in red lip gloss-, button nose, luminous green eyes, and a perfect complexion. Neither pale nor too tanned. Also if you add the french accent she had wasn't to heavy but whenever she talked to someone it always seemed like she was flirting, she could get away with anything.

"But, what are you doing today?"

"I have to write this paragraph about this ballet dancer." Tessa stated, sounding unenthusiastic but feeling excited inside.

"Oh that Russian girl. I heard that she-" Camille was cut off when someone called her and asked her to come over.

Camille said she'd meet up with Tessa for lunch. Therefore, Tessa walked off and was about to go to her office when she decided she could use a refill of coffee. So she walked over to the break/snack room.

Immediately Tessa thought it was weird that no one was in there. There were a lot of people that worked on the floor. Yet no one seemed to want to get skittles for energy or a coffee. Tessa guessed that since Valentines day was up and coming that many people had a ton of work. But then again everyone had work if a holiday was coming or not.

Upon entering she placed her cup under the coffee machine and waited patiently for the liquid to poor out. When suddenly someone said ,"A refill, I see." Tessa had her back to the door so she jumped a little.

However, she knew the voice. She turned to see Will had walked into the room. He too had a coffee cup and was here to replenish.

"Yup, I can barely keep my eyes open." Tessa said, trying to sound nonchalant. Nonetheless, probably failing seeing as Will was staring right at her.

She turned around as Will went to stand next to her at the machine to the right. Tessa started to mix sugar and cream into her coffee when Will said. "Lets talk. Lets not make situations like these awkward. Because I'm your boss and we need to get past everything. Move on." He paused and looked down and then gathered his courage. "No matter how much I will most likely regret it. It'll be good for us, you know."

"Why did you kiss me?" Tessa blurted out, looking at Will as he prepared his coffee, which just got finished.

"Well," and yet again Will paused, "I like you Tessa. I know we've only knew each other for such a short time and the fact that we met... well you know. But talking to you in that library just made something click inside me. I know I'm not the romantic hearts and chocolate type of guy. However, I feel like you could change me, in a good way."

Now Will was staring directly at her. "Why did you kiss me back?" Backfire, Tessa's question backfired. However, she knew that he was going to somehow get around to that question.

"I don't know." Tessa said, finding that the answer she said was better than the one she really wanted to say.

"That really did not answer my question." Surprisingly what Will said did not sound cold.

"Will I don't particularly find it easy to express my feelings like you just did." Tessa stated not expecting Will to chuckle- but it was a chuckle that wasn't warm.

"You make it sound as if I'm the girl."

Tessa let out a puff of frustration and nearly shouted, "Fine, you win. Even though your hot I like you or more than that. Talking to you seemed to unlock something in me too and now I find it hard not to think about you." And Tessa did not regret saying any of those words. In fact it fact amazing to voice what she had been thinking for so long.

"I see, so we feel the same." He stated more than asked.

Will sounded calm and like that didn't matter but Tessa could see how relief had washed over him. And she couldn't help but feel it creeping up inside of her too.

"Which means that we have to move on. I really like this job and-" Tessa was cut off by Will.

"I know that, which is why I brought it up first."

Tessa ignored him and rolled his eyes. "Anyway so now that we know each others feelings, we should move on."

"Some would think that letting the other person know their feelings would mean that now it would be impossible to move on. But lets be different." Will thrust his hand out to Tessa. "Truce, your an employee and I'm a boss. Nothing more."

Tessa nodded and shook his hand, regretting the action. Seeing as his hand felt so warm and like electricity was sparked between them. But Will moved his hand back to his side.

"I'll see you around." Will said walking past Tessa and out the door.

Tessa stood staring at where Will was just standing, feeling as if that talk did everything but help her be able to move on. Little did she know that Will felt the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>So Will and Tessa finally talked. Not for long but I had to have them have a bit of a conversation. This was a bit uneventful but expect a major twist next chapter. You'll never guess what is going to happen. So stick around.<strong>

**About the meeting, I don't really know about business and marketing and stuff so sorry for those who are interested and find some stuff wrong.**

**And thanks to everybody who reviewed and followed and Favorited. I love them and they give me inspiration! So now tell me how I did, if you want to!**

**Until next time**

**-Skts73**


	7. Chapter 7: The truth

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and one character, everything else belongs to Cassie Clare. :D**

* * *

><p>Will was rarely at work. When he was Tessa seldom saw him. It was like he was there but then he wasn't. But Tessa shouldn't care, right? She was supposed to move on. Not dawdle on whether Will was at work or not. Yet he always edges his way into her mind in dreams and daily thoughts.<p>

And also Tessa could not help but listen when Camille started to talk about a possible reason as to why Will was scarcely seen at work (or why he sometimes was not there at all). Sophie, Camille, and Tessa decided to have lunch at the salad restaurant that Tessa always sighted when walking into work. Now somehow their boss had ended up in Camille's mind.

"Well this is what somebody said. I don't know if it's true." She paused to eat a tomato, seeming to stall what she was going to say almost like she changed her mind about telling the girls. "His dad is trying to close some deal in London. Some big deal that will most likely change the course of the company or whatever."

"Well do you know what deal?" Sophie asked, setting her fork down.

"No, don't you think I'd tell you." Camille spat back.

"Alright enough talk about Wi- I mean Mr. Herondale." Tessa had heard why he was scattered everywhere and that should be the end of it. Plus Camille seemed edgy about Sophie asking her questions.

"Why are you so jumpy about him? Did something happen between you too?" Sophie asked and Camille, obviously over her prissy attitude, nodded in agreement.

Tessa had yet to tell Camille and Sophie about how her and their boss had a one night stand. Therefore, she dodged all questions they had that got close to the subject in the past.

"I told you nothing. Anyway, how's Gideon, Sophie?" Tessa asked, changing the subject quicker than she thought she was able to.

Sophie stared at Tessa for a long time but finally said, "OK, we're fine. He asked me on a date yesterday."

"Oh my gosh! It is about time, Soph. Ever since Gabriel and him had come to the company I always caught him gawking at you." Camille said, making Sophie blush intensely.

"He should have asked you like five million years ago." Tessa said exaggerating more than she needed too. But of course she didn't know how long Gideon had been at the company for she hadn't been at the company for more than a month and two weeks.

"Well I don't know how much gawking you saw because he doesn't actually work there, he rarely comes."

"Well the times he had I always saw him." Camille said, pausing to eat some of her salad. "I'm glad you stepped up and said yes.

"Oh and Tessa, side note, your not that smooth to avoid my question about you and Mr. Herondale." Sophie stated, blush dwindling by the second. She had ignored what Camille said and thought it a good time to bring up Tessa's situation.

"We slept together, OK." Tessa said, so softly that she was surprised at how Sophie and Camille managed to hear her.

Tessa anticipated their responses. She felt wrong and dirty. Having a one night stand with some one that you didn't take the time to figure out what their name was pretty low on Tessa's imaginary scale. Well maybe on anybodies scale.

"You slept with our boss?" Sophie asked bewildered. A comment that made Tessa feel even worse.

"Big deal, it's in the past." And before either of her friends could say anything Tessa shot straight up and went to go throw away her trash.

Upon doing so Tessa hurriedly walked out of the doors of the restaurant and was just about to walk into the doors of where she worked when she felt two figures walk beside her.

"Tessa trust me I've done worse." She heard Camille say, trying to catch her breath.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better. For all I know you could be lying."

'No Camille's right. I went to school with he,r in college. And must I say-." Sophie was cut off by Camille.

"Alright, alright Sophie. I'll tell Tessa what I did when I feel like it." Camille said, surprisingly no hostility in her voice.

Finally hey reached the elevator and stepped inside. Fortunately no one was in the elevator so Tessa took a deep breath. She then spilled out everything that happened. Which in reality was not really that much. Just the time when they slept together to when they had that conversation three weeks ago.

Tessa was saved from the expected blast of questions when the elevator opened and she walked out into the lobby. But she was stopped short when she saw Will and another girl standing next to him, holding onto him like they were... _involved_. She, for some reason, got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach but dismissed it.

However, as Tessa walked closer to the woman and Will (having no other way to get to her office) the feeling started to become stronger.

"Tessa, um," Will said as he saw Tessa approach, "hi. Camille and Sophie hi too." He looked too uncomfortable, unusual for Will. Tessa had known him to always make himself comfortable wherever he was, excluding their "conversation".

Sophie should have gone to her desk to take over from the other receptionist but no she had not. For a reason unknown Tessa wanted Sophie there.

Will looked like he really wanted to avoid talking to Tessa, or maybe to Camille and Sophie too. And he had no excuse to excuse himself because the person he was talking to was walking away now. Tessa then wanted the woman who clutched onto Will to walk away too.

"Oh so your Tessa, the new writer. Well not particularly new anymore."The woman laughed. "Your beautiful."

Before Tessa thought about what she was saying she said, "Thank you, not bad yourself."

That was a big understatement. This woman was so gorgeous. Her appearance was model-like (thin, barely any curves, tall). The woman had long tan legs that poked out of her skin tight short sleeved black dress and her tanned cleavage poked out of her push up bra. Her hair tumbled down, some on her shoulders, in long golden locks. A lot of lip gloss was plastered to her perfectly annoying lips, blush accommodated her cheeks and a seemingly stunning combination of mascara and eyeliner adorned her eyes. So damn beautiful, _who did she think she was? _Tessa thought/questioned.

Overall Will and the _woman _looked like the overly-sexy couple off of one of those perfume commercials.

The lady laughed at what Tessa said. "Hi I'm Rebecca." The woman stated, extending her hand out to Tessa who looked at Will. He looked like he'd rather be someplace other than where he was.

"Well you already know me, but I'm Tessa Gray." And she forcefully shook Rebecca's hand.

"Well you two know each, we should be heading out now." Will said quickly, beginning to walk around Rebecca to try and pass Tessa, Camille, and Sophie.

"Will, honey, why are you in such a rush. I have yet to meet the ladies behind Tessa." The thing Tessa could register was that Rebecca had just called Will"honey". Definitely not in a friendly but rather one might call their romantic partner. A chill passed through Tessa.

She could barely focus on anything. And before she even knew it Camille and Sophie introduced themselves to Rebecca and Will was trying to walk away.

"Oh, dear, did you tell them the news? You know before now. I'm sure you've had opportunities." Rebecca had explained giving the cheesiest smile a person could even muster. White teeth and red lip gloss.

"Um, no I haven't. Never really had conversations where that would come up." And Will was partly right. Never had Tessa and him actually conversed in the pass three weeks. For some reason it hadn't been awkward (when they had walked passed each other) , it seemed normal. Although sometimes Tessa wished that she could talk to Will like she had done at the library.

"Well now is your time. Go on, tell the big news!" Rebecca said, or rather exclaimed with dramatic hand movements.

"Ah..."Will paused and coughed, "Rebecca and I are engaged."

* * *

><p><strong>Short AN**

**And there's the cliffhanger! I originally didn't plan to leave it there but while I was washing dishes I thought why not leave it there. And know that this the first cliffhanger of many. :)**

**But aside from that I hoped you all liked it. So tell if you did or didn't with a review, if you want. Not much else to say but anticipate a thorough explanation in the next chapter and an extra character being added towards the end of the next chapter.**

**Also thanks to the amazing reviews I have received and the follows and favorites. They are what make my day and inspire me! **

**So until the next update, doei!**

**-Skts73**


	8. Chapter 8: Nothing Like it

It was that same feeling that Tessa had ten years before. It all started when she was sitting in her family's New York townhouse, right on her favorite reclining chair. She was thirteen and it had been about a month since her birthday, in December, so it was January. And Tessa was almost half way through her new collection of books that people gave her as presents.

She was reading _Wasteland_ by Francesca Lia Block and was just about to turn the page when a knock sounded on the door. The living room was right in front of the door so Tessa was able to see the dark hair of someone from the window that was plastered to the door.

Being lazy and wanting to read her book, Tessa called for her best friend Clary Fairchild to get it- whom was in the kitchen at the time. Clary said no, therefore, Tessa was left to groan and go open the door. She came face-to-face with two men. One was in Law and Order-detective-wear and the other was in a police uniform. Both looked like they would rather be anywhere but on Tessa's doorstep. However, the slack-wearing one delivered the news: Tessa's parents were killed in a car crash.

At that moment Tessa's heart drop, all the way down to who-knows-where. It was followed by her stomach soon after. And now Tessa had the same feeling she did all those years ago. Only now it was slightly less serious, considering the fact that no one died. But still it shocked Tessa.

Overall it was the feeling that whatever Tessa thought or attempted there was nothing to do. Nothing but face the cold hard fact. Even if Tessa was that kind of person who acted out and tried to sabotage their wedding, what good would it do? But get her unemployed.

_Nevertheless, it was so damn early. _Tessa thought, at first. He had only been out, and in for a short time, for only three weeks. When did this arrangement happen? When did they spend quality time to get to know each other? And when did Will know that he wanted her as a wife? All three of these questions, and more, swirled in Tessa's mind. Then the biggest question of all popped out of the storm of questions.

Did Will just engage some woman to make Tessa jealous?

But she thought that they were supposed to be moving on. So why would Will want to make her jealous?

* * *

><p>Will watched as Tessa retreated and went around the corner. After Will told Tessa the news she stood there. Bewildered and looking lost. Questions and thoughts must have been brewing in her mind and God only knows what they were. And then she came back to reality and congratulated Will and Rebecca. But she shook Rebecca's hand, without emotion, and refused to look at Will or shake his hand. Understandable.<p>

He didn't want to tell her the news right there, in front of Rebecca. However, Rebecca was forceful and insistent. This is why Will had to try and explain to Tessa, explain everything. Therefore, he excused himself to the bathroom and followed after Tessa.

He found her in her office, standing up and staring at he window. Her shoulders were shaking and Will knew that she was crying, because of him.

"Tessa," he started, tentative at first. But then said her name more firmly. And she turned around the second time. Her long brown hair swooshed behind her as her eyes met Will's. No matter what Tessa was feeling she always seemed beautiful and ethereal to Will.

At first her amazing gray eyes showed embarrassment, probably at walking away and letting Will see her cry. But then disbelieve appeared and was soon replaced by anger and confusion.

"Engaged are you. How long have known this woman? Three weeks? Two, one, a few days?" Tessa spat out suggestions.

Will waited for Tessa to be finished with her guessing and braced himself on the the chair in front of her desk. "Longer than that. It's been longer than Iv'e known you." The words came out wrong and anger replaced the slight confusion in Tessa's eyes so that she was now enraged.

"Oh really?" She asked, although it sounded more like a question. "So you cut things off with us, even though nothing was there but a one night stand and a kiss, and then you go and find yourself a wife."

"This is not about you Tessa." He could tell where she was going. She thought that he made Rebecca his fiancee to make her jealous. But the last thing he wanted to do was upset Tessa. Which is why he wanted to tell her in person and explain altogether. Of course she would be upset but not like she would be now.

"It's not about me? I don't believe you for a second. Why are you with her? Since you knew her for soo long were you two together when we had sex that night?"

"Tessa I do not wish to make you jealous. And no, we were just friends- if that. If you would let me explain then you'll know why this is not about you." Will said and the anger in her eyes began to ebb away yet there was still traces of it left.

"Please do explain." She had tried to snap back, however, she could not because most of her angry feelings had seeped out of her.

"Alright so it all started a while ago. My dad had gotten this business deal with this other company. And became partners, like Mortmain and de Quincey are to us. However, him- Rebecca's father- and my dad became close and soon good friends. It's been a year since they have been trying to get us two together. We both refused and went on with our lives. Sticking to our, then, current boyfriend and girlfriend. And then three weeks ago marriage was put onto the table. My dad and Rebecca's both saw that we had just gotten over heartbreak from our significant others. Therefore, they offered the idea that we should get married. We should spend time together and actually get to know one another. It seemed like the perfect match to them. Rebecca had eaten it up and said yes. But I was hesitant and thought about it. Why would they just think that I would just agree to marry someone that I barely knew? Or why would they think that they could just partner me up with somebody. Later that night my dad called me and told me why I should marry Rebecca. It would put our company closer to theirs and strengthen the relationship with him and her dad. And then he went into this whole speech about how it would benefit the company and stuff. And then I thought about you and how you were probably moving on and that I needed to move on. So I spent a week with Rebecca and finally agreed to the marriage as long as me and her got to dictate everything, as long as we control how the occasion went down. And Iv'e come to like her. Despite how you met her, Tess, she's nice and caring. She's not a replacement, she's not my back-up, and she's not a pawn in my, or any, game to make you jealous. Do you understand now?" And Will let out a big breath that he felt like he had been holding in.

Will watched her reaction, but she did not have one.

"I know your thinking that it's to early to just decide like that, but, I don't know I just jumped. And I guess it kind of is about you, except not in the way you thought." Will said, trying to lighten the mood.

"So you really like her? You find comfort in her?" Tessa asked, Will still unable to define her reaction.

"Yes." He answered, both answers in one word.

"Well I'm happy for you. Sorry for overacting without meaning. Although I was not expecting that." She crossed her arms and looked down biting her lip before staring straight at Will.

Three words, eight letters, were right on the tips of his tongue. I Love You were right there on Will's pink tongue. But how would that make her feel. To know that Will loved her but she could not do anything. Tessa was not the sabotaging, scandalous, or cheating type. And Will would not do that to her. He already caused her a lot of pain.

Therefore, he did something that they would both regret. Something that was not any smarter than Will telling Tessa that he was in love with her.

He strode past her desk and up to stand right in front of her. He cupped her face in between his hands and brought his lips to collide with hers. And it was a forbidden pleasurable sensation that Will had been longing to experience for quite a while now. Before logic came to Will's mind he moved his lips against hers in a passionate way that he had only done in dreams since that kiss in the library.

Her lips were soft and full on his and he could taste salad dressing, a hint of strawberry lip gloss, and Tessa. All three were sweet and Will could not seem to get enough so he turned the kiss into a french one. Never mind the unlocked, closed, door that threatened to have somebody walk through it in the office.

Upon tasting the inside of Tessa's mouth a deep feeling within him stirred. A feeling that Rebecca could not conjure up inside of him when they had kissed. And he knew that he took it to far. Therefore, with the greatest strength that he had he pulled away and grabbed her shoulders. They stared at each other, swollen lips, messy hair- where Tessa weaved her hands through Will's-, and ruffled shirt- where Will's hands had traveled to Tessa's.

"Go," Tessa demanded walking out of Will's grasp. What she said did not sound as mean as Will thought she would have wanted it to.

After staring at her for a long time, measuring her and trying to decipher her feelings he finally turned. "Bye." Will softly said over is shoulder just as he was about to reach the door to outside.

* * *

><p>Minutes later Tessa was still staring at her closed door when she said, "Bye Will," <em>I love you.<em>

* * *

><p>The rain seemed to match Tessa's mood and she was actually glad because of it. Because now there were no happy-go-lucky couples walking around. There was no bright sun. A dark cloudy evening is exactly what she needed.<p>

Tessa was confused. Will had given this speech about why his dad made him marry Rebecca and then he said that he actually liked Rebecca. And that he was moving on, yet he kissed her. Will was so confusing. The kiss was not even a peck on the lips or cheek. No it was an emotional, vehement kiss. It was tongue and hands. And then he had the audacity to pull away and just stare at her like _she_ was the one who started the kiss.

She was very much in her thoughts and ,therefore, was almost knocked to the ground by somebody- a man. Tessa looked up to see green eyes staring right back at her. Familiar green eyes.

"Tessa!" this man exclaimed apparently recognizing her, and his expression willed Tessa to remember who he was. "Do you remember me?"

And she was thrust back to three years ago. Back in her sophomore year as a college student. She only had one boyfriend that year and here he was. "Sebastian Verlac, I almost did not recognize you."

Which was true. He changed in just three years, _a lot._ Tessa and him were that geek couple who studied on study dates rather than made out. They were that couple that went on dates to Sci-Fy conventions. They were that couple that barely touched tongues when they kissed. Yet that was the best year of Tessa's life. But then he moved to Paris with his family. They broke up because they found out that long distance did not really work well.

But anyway Sebastian had gone from pimple-faced-puberty-hit-too-late guy to sexy-puberty-is-over-and-is-gone guy. He had only a long sleeved buttoned up dark shirt, indicating that he was not prepared for the weather. And Tessa could see his muscle-toned chest, stomach, and biceps through the shirt. Obviously he hit the gym and went on morning runs. His face also added to Tessa's awe. It was pimple free and he'd let a little hair grow on it but it was barely noticeable, in fact it made him even more handsome. It seemed like with circle glasses and acne you noticed how big his nose was, but now you did not even notice it.

"L-Long time I guess." He gave a lop-sided smile and it made Tessa's insides melt even more.

Tessa then noticed his shiver and realized that her building was just down the street.

"Are you going anywhere?" Tessa asked.

"No, I just came unprepared for the weather. I'm just going home. Also don't ask why I have no winter jacket." Tessa laughed.

"How far do you live?"

And he explained where he lived and Tessa knew that he lived far from the street they were on.

"Why don't you come into my place, until the rain lets up? We could catch up on the past three years of our lives." Tessa suggested, hinting that her apartment was down the street.

"Sure, do you have peppermint hot chocolate, kettle popcorn, and The Breakfast Club movie?" Sebastian asked smiling at his question, and his braces were off.

"Are you crazy, of course- you always have to be stacked with ammunition."

Tessa was soon reminded of the warm memories of watching The Breakfast Club on her DVD player and drinking peppermint hot chocolate and eating kettle corn. Nothing was like it. But then thoughts of Will cascaded down from somewhere and bombarded her mind. Being with him in that library was also amazing. Nothing was like it.

However, Tessa closed her eyes and knew she had to move on. Close that chapter of her life. Obviously Will and her would not work out. That kiss was probably an impulse and maybe he just did it because he felt sorry for Tessa or maybe he felt like he had too. Whatever it was Tessa closed the door and slipped her arm through Sebastian's and led him down the street toward her apartment.

If Will could move on then so could she.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**So Will and Tessa kissed, again!, Will explained the engagement, Tessa re-met her old boyfriend, and Tessa closed the chapter about Will- for good? who knows. But hoped you guys liked this chapter. Not much to say, again, but that the next chapter will be mostly SebastianxTessa fluff. But for how long will her pretend fairytale last? I don't even know. So stick around you'll find out.**

**Pleas leave a review, if you want to and I hope you enjoyed. I also took into consideration about baby ;), so who knows. Which means reviews if you have any ideas.****Thank you to all the amazing reviews and favorites and follows. I appreciate them, a lot- like a lot. **

**Especially to thedarkwhiteangel- go read her stories, MagicandSparklez- read her's too. Thank you for the reviews!**

**Until next time**

**-Lotr17**


	9. Chapter 9: An old romance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Also the idea that Sebatsian should partner with The Reviewer belonged to an amazing reviewer of this story. Angel (Guest) . thank you for your reviews, they inspire me! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>After me and Sebastian rushed into my apartment we laughed and raced each other up the stairs. Laughing even more as the screams of the dark sisters, that owned my building, eched up to us that we should quit pounding up on these damn steps.<p>

As I guffawed and cheered at the fact that I won the race I felt more happy than I'd been in a long time. Even thought I knew Sebastian let me win. I spun around and jumped. Despite the fact that Sebastian was scrawny back when we dated he always one when we raced up the steps.

"Keep gloating and I'll go and hide all the cocoa packets." He chuckled at his own unwise threat.

"To bad you don't know where I keep them."

"Second shelf far right corner." Sebastian smiled so hard Tessa thought his face was gonna rip. "Remember that Christmas I spent with your family? Well I remember when you scolded your mom because she had just unpacked the hot chocolate and was about to place it on the first shelf far left. Your dad and I laughed so hard at your compulsiveness."

"Hey, don't joke about me." Tessa said, pouting but soon laughing.

"I found it attractive, at least." An adorable blush crept across his cheeks and it soon flooded mine.

And then we were standing there, staring at one another in silence. Suddenly we were, then, so close we only a a few millimeters of space left before we were touching all over. Just as the both of then leaned in a door opened. Tessa then realized that that door was her's and saw Jem poke his head out of it.

"Tessa what is- Sebastian Verlac!" Jem said excitedly. Apparently automatically remembering him.

"Jem, right?"

"Yeah, nice to see you. How was Paris?" Jem asked, fully stepping out of the apartment.

But Sebastian looked unnerved and annoyed. Tessa was puzzled when she discovered what the problem was.

"Jem's not my boyfriend or anything, Bas." Jem had come out around Senior year so of course Sebastian thought Tessa and Jem were together or something. When he was with Tessa Jem was going out with girls, very confused.

"I'm gay." Jem blurted out, causing an awkward silence to settle upon the trio.

"Well why don't I get you a towel and you can start the hot chocolate." Tessa grabbed Sebastian's hand and hauled him inside the apartment.

Tessa grinned and relish in the smell of the familiar scent of peppermint coming from the kitchen. She closed her eyes and braced her hands on the kitchen sink. Back in college Tessa would load up the movie and while Bas went to the microwave, which her parents bought her and the people in charge of her dorm let her have, and make the hot cocoa.

Tessa tried to dissolve herself within the promised- predicted- warm relationship that came with Sebastian. She was almost all the way in when all of a sudden a pair of blue eyes appeared behind the eyelids of Tessa. And then his hands appeared and his amazing body. However much Sebastian worked out his body could not top Will's. It could not top Will's chest, abs, biceps, anything. That's when Tessa mentally closed the door so hard that there should have been a apparently had not close it right before but now she did and for good. She opened her eyes and grabbed the towel.

"Don't think about him. Don't think about his caresses, kisses or body or face." I willed myself to believe. After a few minutes Sebastian came and got me to say that the cocoa was done.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sebastian asked, pausing to look at Tessa through the mirror.

"What- no I'm fine!" Tessa laughed and grabbed Sebastian's hand and walked into the kitchen where Jem had started frying fish.

After pouring a bag of kettle corn into a bowl, grabbing our hot chocolate, and popping in the DVD the two of them plopped on the sofa.

After about an hour into the movie Tessa decided to ask the question that had been nagging her for years.

"So you never really told me exactly why you left."

"I thought I did tell you."

"Bas, if you told me then I would not be bringing this up."

He laughed and set his drink down and then popped a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth. "You know how my father's business required him to stay in France, where my family is originally from. Well he decided to pull me out of school saying I had enough of education, I was to start running the business along side him. In Paris. He never actually told me why it had to be run _in_ Paris."

"Why didn't you tell me that then?"

"I don't know actually. Recently I thought about contacting and telling the truth but when my dad said I would be coming back and working in the city. Well I decided to surprise you. Of course not like this but any way is fine as long as I got to see you." A blush crept across Tessa's cheeks that she couldn't help, she felt like she was back in high school.

"So, tell me, what is the actually reason as to why your dad let you come work in New York when he had summoned you to Paris in the first place?" Tessa asked whilst taking a sip of her drink that was still steaming.

"Well, because my dad partnered with this famous magazine company. And he wanted me to work closer to them for certain reasons that I'm not really certain about." Sebastian said, scratching his chin.

"Well what's the companies name. Maybe I read their magazines." Tessa gestured at the stack of magazines on the coffee table that was pushed up against one the walls.

But Tessa had a feeling, a weird one. Deep in the recesses of her mind, about what magazine company Sebastian was partnered with.

"The Reviewer, I'm sure you have their tabloids. Even in Paris people read about them. L'examinateur as they would say." However, Tessa barely noticed what Sebastian said after he said her was partnered with The Reviewer.

"S-so your gonna be in their office building?"

"Yup, well not exactly working there. But I'll be in and out, having meetings with the boss and everything. My first meeting is Friday." Sebastian stated, happily.

"Well you'll never believe what I'm about to tell you." Tessa exclaimed, not really knowing how to react to what Sebastian said.

"Wow me."

"I work there. I am a writer for the magazine."

"Really! I should have known. The Reviewer only has the best writers and I know your a really good writer. I should have asked." Sebastian smiled, " so we will be seeing one another."

Tessa's feet were propped up on Sebastian's lap but we're swiped aside as he crawled his fingers all the way until her reached her stomach. They were once together and this was allowable but they were missing out of each other's life's for three years. So Sebastian shouldn't be touching places that were dangerously close to her sensitive section.

Yet she allowed Sebastian to climb and up and over her. She was soon laying flat on her back, the popcorn and hot chocolate and movie forgotten about.

"When I come I'll be able to see you and do this." His lips just brushed Tessa's and she thought how absurd it was that she was in this position with him. They had only a short reunion of two hours.

Suddenly before the feather light kiss escalated further Jem piped in. "Hey children let's keep this movie time G-rated, for my sake." He plopped down on the love seat ext to him, with a personal pan pizza and lemonade on his lap.

Sebastian rolled his eyes but Tessa said, "let's take it slow, date first." She pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him up gently.

"And I know the exactly where I should take you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello my dear readers!**

**So nothing really exciting happened , just Sevastian and Tessa catching up and stuff. But I had to put a chapter up. This will probably be the last boring chapter. in saying that prepare yourselfs drama filled chapter next. Expect the unexpected.**

**Nothing much to say but thanks for the reviews that I got last chapter, they are what made me want to keep writing. I love them and I love you all! I think I might respond to them next chapter. so if you have any questions then I'll answer them.**

**-Lotr17**


	10. Chapter 10: A Threat and A Surprise

**Before the story A/N!**

**Hello everyone, not long after I last updated? Well turns out that I'm not that busy today- never mind the fact that I have to study for three mid-terms. But this chapter was already written so I actually don't have to do much. Anyway I was going to update Saturday like I usually do but I'm pretty excited for this chapter... you'll see why! Also chapter eleven will probably be uploaded Saturday, Sunday, or Monday! And now do enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p>Bright sun warmed the back of Tessa's head as she stared at the Valentines Day store. It was yearly, meaning that the store sold Valentines day items all year long. Two years ago when Tessa had this unimportant boyfriend, she came to that store, in May. She was able to get everything that a regular store carried on Valentines day and the days leading up to it.<p>

In the window, on the right side, were two mannequins both sporting red and pink clothes festooned with hearts. Yes they even sold clothes there. It was like a Valentines day dollar store. On the other side, in the store front window, were bouquets upon bouquets of flowers. In every sort of vibrant color you could think of and any type of flower you could think of. But of course roses, and the colors red and pink, were the stars, therefore, more than half of the flowers were that color and half of them roses. On the door there was a big sign with the stores name. **Intimate Desires.** Cliche`, yet Tessa went in.

Upon walking in she immediately smelled a mixture of flowers, chocolate, sweet candy, and perfume. All those things were scattered around. On shelves, hanging, and posted up on tables. After walking around for a few minutes she saw a section called _Adults Only_. It was closed off by a fake vine covered white gate. Tessa decided to amuse herself investigate the lousy section and found herself in a area that reminded her of a strip club.

There was one wall with two shelves and on it were adult movies, classified by the topics they were. And then on another wall were toys. Tessa found herself about to turn away, disgusted regretting that she came in, when she saw a few racks of lingerie. After a moments hesitation she decided to go over to them.

As she pawed through them she started to think. Her and Sebastian had not had sex yet. The last time was back in college. So maybe it could happen on the night of Valentines day. Why not do it then? Maybe she could find some candles here, get rose petals. She could go all out. But suddenly it wasn't Sebastian who was in her head but Will. She was then not thinking of "doing it" with Sebastian but with Will. _He _was the one staring down at her, his name was the one she was screaming. You'd think after a whole three weeks of dating Sebastian that she would give up on Will. However, seeing him at work did not help her. Instantly Tessa was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone talk, at her.

"Mm, I never thought I'd see you here. Hell, Tessa, I did not even know you had a significant other." Rebecca stood next to her, Tessa didn't know how she got there but she was standing next to her. Red stilettos, knee-length skin tight dress, and strawberry blonde hair in a bun. She held a pink box that said something french. It was the size of a box that was big enough to hold knee-high boots.

"Well that's because I don't tell you personal stuff. But yes I have a boyfriend." _That's none of your business,_ Tessa wanted to say.

Rebecca pursed her cherry red lips out. She then stuck her pink box out. "This is from the lingerie store on Park Avenue. It's a famous french store. Known for its expensive, yet elegant and seductive, apparel. For the bedroom." Rebecca stated, her chin pointed upward. "I don't expect you to know it. Only the most elite shop there."

Why she was acting like a bitch? Tessa did not even begin to guess know. Maybe she knew about her and Will. But how? Would Will really tell his future wife that he slept with one of his clients? No, that would risk Tessa's job and Will's.

"Its lace, you should see what real lingerie looks like. Not this cheap tacky stuff." Rebecca grabbed a corset-like piece of lingerie and rubbed it in between her french manicured nails. "Eighteen dollars for _this._" She made a face.

_And to me that's a lot_, Tessa wanted to say. She felt her face redden with embarrassment. But then she snapped out of it. If she wanted to buy eighteen dollar lingerie then she would. And if the bitch Rebecca wanted to buy hundred dollar lingerie then let her be the stupid one.

"Well spending eighteen dollars on this is better than spending a hundred dollars on the same lingerie. Especially since there's a chance that it will be ruined during sex." Tessa wanted to have a better come back but settled for what she said.

"Your right Will would probably tear this up,' she shook the box, "he's an animal in bed. But you would not know that, of course." Rebecca smiled, although there was something about what she said, almost like she didn't believe that Tessa wouldn't know how Will was in bed.

And then it dawned on her, Tessa forgot about who the lingerie was for. But now she knew, it was for Will. Rebecca and Will were gonna to have sex, hell, they probably were already doing it. They probably did it that morning. Tessa felt sick and like she wanted to die. A hollow feeling crept up inside of her as she thought about Will peeling off Rebecca's clothes.

Then jealousy replaced that feeling and with jealousy came anger. She wanted to call Rebecca all sorts of harmful words, but she bit her tongue.

"I know you have a crush on Will." Rebecca said, moving closer to Tessa. She pointed a finger in Tessa's face. "Stay away from him, don't look at him. You know fraternizing with your boss can have you fired. It can give you a reputation. And not to mention I _will_ ruin your life. So don't even try to seduce him or do whatever sick things are in your head. He's mine and will always be." She threw all those words at Tessa, not hesitating at all.

Of course Rebecca was rarely at work so she never saw Sebastian there, so of course she would not know. Yet didn't Tessa just tell her that she had a boyfriend. For heaven's sake she was buying lingerie for Sebastian.

Tessa then went off and got up in Rebecca's face. "For heaven's sake, can't you see that I'm buying lingerie for my boyfriend. I'm not worried about Will! But of course you smug, self-indulgent, retarded person would not see that. I'm not interested!" Tessa shouted, hoping that she didn't spit while screaming that.

Rebecca threw her head back and laughed, no sincerity in it. The laugh was cold and sent a chill down Tessa's back. "You bitch, I know you slept with Will."

Tessa's face went slack. And all thoughts left her brain. "H-how?"

"You don't think no one was listening on your conversation with Will, after he told you we were engaged. I was listening to it all. I knew I never liked you. From those few brief words." Rebecca narrowed her eyes. "You little slut, make a false move- that could anger me- and I'll ruin your pathetic life." Rebecca then turned and sashayed away.

"You will ruin Will's job too," Tessa said, warily. Surprised that Rebecca heard her.

"I have my ways, so trust me, honey, he will keep _his_ job." She then turned and went to the adult movies. Leaving Tessa stunned and angered. But most of all, leaving her wrecked and feeling horrible inside.

* * *

><p>Tessa had decided to eat lunch alone, therefore, no one accompanied her on her trip to the store. So Tessa was left riding in the elevator by herself, slumped against one of the walls. How could she have been this careless? How did she think she would have pulled it off? Tessa was up against a conniving, wealthy, powerful, stone cold witch. Might she add beautiful too.<p>

However, Tessa was taught to fight back when people crossed her. So why didn't she back at the store? Tessa was saved thinking about the question when the elevator doors opened. She walked out into the lobby and smiled at Sophie but did nothing else. She lifelessly walked past her. Concerned Sophie followed Tessa and was about to say something when both women stopped short.

Sebastian stood in the middle of the mazes of cubicles, right in the clearing. He had on a regular business suit but he had a certain light to his face. He was happy, but for what?

Tessa immediately balled up her emotions walked towards Sebastian and stopped suddenly when he started to walk toward her.

"Sebastian what are you doing?" Tessa asked, during the last three weeks Sebastian would come in every other day and bring her stuff. Sometimes chocolate or candy or even flowers. He would do it before he went to his meetings with Will.

Will whom Tessa caught always staring at them will what seemed like jealousy and regret in his eyes. Even when Tessa thought he was not around she felt a pair of eyes always burning holes through her back.

"Tessa Gray," he said and suddenly got down on one knee. He then repeated her name, "Tessa Gray I know we have only been together, again, for three weeks but I feel as though I should do this. Three years ago, Tessie, we were in a deep relationship. A relationship that I feel we are still in. But I regret ever going to Paris. I should have stayed here, right with you. I should have loved you and been here for everything. Maybe our relationship would be different, maybe not. Either way i'm here with you now and I love you. These three weeks have been the best weeks of my life. And I want to spend many more weeks with you, for the rest of my life. So Tessa Gray, will you give me the honor of putting this ring on your finger." He pulled out a box with a ring in it, " will you marry me?'

There was a chorus of aws and ohs, people had gathered around the couple.

It was unbelievable. She was getting proposed to. She should be happy, be delighted. But all Tessa felt was confusion. This was the wrong man, no a blue eyed man should propose to her.

Sure they had a history together, a year. But they had been missing out of each others lives for three years. Tessa had been with only two other guys- minus Will. She graduated, bought an apartment, and was living her life. They had only been together for three weeks- what was with the number three- and here was Sebastian down on one knee. She wasn't even sure of how she felt about him. Sure she felt happy and warm around him, but she could not actually picture her life with Sebastian.

He wasn't in her mental pictures of Tessa having her first child, of Tessa moving into her very own house, of dropping her now two children off at school, of Tessa rocking in a chair with her husband. He wasn't there. She couldn't conjure up anything.

But one reminiscing thought back to the store and Rebecca left Tessa the only choice. She knew she shouldn't do this to Sebastian Tessa was determined to find love with her future fiancee. In plus they had only been rekindling their relationship for ta few weeks.

"Yes," she exclaimed, mustering the biggest smile she could find onto her face. She then forced herself to cry, to make things dramatic and more believable.

Sebastian then slid the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. He then stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. Kissing her and finally just hugging her. All the while Tessa could feel a certain pair of eyes burning a hole right through the back of her head.

* * *

><p>Will stood shell-shocked as he watched the girl he loved wrapped in the arms of Sebastian Verlac. He had just proposed to her and Will felt his world falling down. Everything crumbled down and he was the one to blame.<p>

He should have fought and done something. Changed the rules on the papers, talk to his dad. Anything would suffice. Now Tessa was in another man's arms, happier than ever. Engaged. And the fact was that why would he propose to her so early.

Will knew that they had a past but never really wanted to believe it. He wanted to think that they just met three weeks ago and that it was nothing serious. But apparently it was serious. However, was it serious enough to where Sebastian had to go and propose like that. What was it with people just engaging themselves with someone else, three weeks into a fresh relationship? But who could Will blame when he was just as guilty as Sebastian. But Will_ had to _do it.

The lengths Will would go to, to just hold her in his arms. To kiss and tell her that he loved her. To slip a ring on her finger.

All the jealousy that he had upon seeing Sebastian come and bring her presents and kiss her throughout the three weeks, dissolved into seething anger. But then settled into a sadness. He officially lost the only girl he ever loved.

"It's sweet, isn't it? Another marriage. Probably won't top ours, but I'm sure it will be lovely." Will turned to see Rebecca standing next to him. She carried a big pink box and a red plastic bag. She smiled at him. Sure she was beautiful but she did not top Tessa. Will inwardly sighed.

"What's the matter, sweety? Be happy, I'm leaving in two hours and won't see you until tomorrow night. Valentines night." Rebecca winked.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm happy for them. And that's right, you are leaving." Will said, putting up a front.

"And I still did not pack. So I'm going to give you this," she handed him the red bag, "and this." Rebecca kissed him. A sloppy kiss that left Will feeling sick.

"I'll see you tomorrow, dear." Will said, turning around to go into his office.

"I love you!" Rebecca screamed after Will, blowing him a kiss.

"Love you too," lies, all lies. Will then turned fully around and walked into his office.

* * *

><p>An hour later Tessa sat in her office. Sebastian had left. He was supposed to be at Seattle for something, which was why he proposed today.<p>

Tessa stared at her ring, it was a real diamond that was surrounded by real gold. It had intricate designs on the gold and she found it absolutely gorgeous. Such a thing did not belong to her, for the man who gave it to her was not her true love. It was her boss.

Just as Tessa was about to get back to writing her article there was a knock on the door. She told the person to come in and Tatiana appeared. Mr. Herondale's requesting you in his office." Tatiana stared at Tessa's ring and rolled her eyes.

Upon entering she saw Will standing at the entrance of his door. Tessa nearly bumped into him.

"Lock the door, please." He said and Tessa mindlessly obeyed.

Will stepped back and allowed Tessa in. Will sat on the edge of his desk and evaluated Tessa.

"Congratulations," he started.

"Why did you call me here, Will? To tell me yet again that showing affection in public is against a fake contract." Out of jealousy, in the previous weeks, Will had told her that. But Tessa looked it up and proved him wrong.

Will chuckled and said, "no, I am truly happy for you. Despite the hollow feeling in my chest."

"Not my fault Will. As to why you feel that way I don't know. Nor do I care. I thought you'd move on. You know since and you and Rebecca have consummated your relationship."

_Consummated?_ "Me and Rebecca never had sex before. I don't plan on it either." He folded his arms across his chest. " And I did move on. I just feel that Sebastian proposed better than me. I wished I said that to Rebecca."

"Whatever, Will-wait you don't have sex?" So Rebecca was liar, Tessa felt relieved somewhat. Yet she could not use that flimsy lie against Rebecca.

"Relieved much?" Will asked, although it sounded more like a question. He got up and moved closer to Tessa.

It wasn't dangerously close but it was close to being that. Tessa backed up but found her self colliding with the wall.

Will moved closer to her, almost touching her. All laughter disappeared from his face. "I lied, I'm dying inside, Tess. I feel the hollow in my chest because-"

Before Will could say more Tessa touched his chest and meant to push him away. But he caught her hand trapped it in between his own. "Tess," he whispered.

He moved closer to her and his body touched hers. Sending electricity shooting up through her. "Will, we can't do this." Tessa whispered back, yet she didn't make any move to get away from him or push him away. She was mentally trapped.

Will didn't say anything in response. He only lightly touched her lips with his. They were so light that Tessa thought she imagined them, for just a second. Will didn't push his lips harder against hers. Therefore, they were just breathing one another's air. Lips against lips. Tessa closes her eyes and let her lips part open, slightly. Her walls were crumbling. She forgot about Rebecca's threat, forgot about Sebastian's ring, and forgot about that stupid contract that forbid them to do this thing.

It might have seemed weird that Will and Tessa's lips were pressed up against one another's and not moving, but it made sense to them. After a moment Tessa made a bold move to un-tuck Will's buttoned shirt. She slid her fingers up his sculpted abs and to his chest. By now their lips no longer touched. They were now inches from one another. Blue eyes crashed with gray ones. Tessa watched him, measuring him. Unsure of how he felt about this. But once she touched his skin he sucked in a breath and she knew it was a positive feeling.

Tessa then un-tied his tie and soon began to unfasten the buttons of his shirt until it hung open and showed his beautiful torso. It was like the David that Michelangelo sculpted. Perfection. Will sighed and slowly moved his capable hands down to her hips, there he gripped them and picked her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, they were still not kissing.

Will roughly sat her on his desk and now he stood in between her legs. Tessa then bent her head and kiss Will's chest. She kissed where Will's black tattoos were. All the while looking up at him.

He then could not take it and slid his hands into her hair, tipping her head back. He tipped it back until he felt that he had a good patch of her naked neck. And then he kissed the smooth skin there. Tessa wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, pulling him closer. Then his tongue jutted out and her was now sucking her sensitive skin. Tessa braced herself on the desk by placing one hand on the edge, the other was on _his_ bare skin, on his back.

He then suckled on a overly-sensitive area on her neck. Making her squirm and then moan. And then she raked her nails across his back. This made him react.

After more moaning and kissing Will looked up at Tessa and she looked at him. There was a moments hesitation before Will wiped everything off his desk, relieved soon after that his Mac book was not on it.

Once making sure that nothing that was left on it, Will moved his hands to her waist and quickly lay her on her back. He climbed over her and watched as her hair splayed across the desk. Her breathing became quick and her chest rose and fell rapidly. After one more second of looking at one another their lips collided. Leaving them both feeling pleasure flow through their bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>Pre AN**

**Alright so I realize now that I am one to just get people engaged to so quickly. Like Frozen. *Nervously smiles* But in my defense that needed to happen to get a little drama mixed in. *Laughs and walks away fast***

**Real A/N**

**So what about Rebecca? Thinks she's a real threat? Or is she just saying that? Or what about Sebastian's engagement? Too early? Maybe yes, Maybe not. Or what about Will and Tessa's steamy scene? Think it'll lead to something in the next chapter? Tell me what you think. **

**Thank you guys for the lovely reviews in the previous chapters! Love the fact that you guys are interested!**

**Short author's note, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Until next time**

**-Lotr17**


	11. Chapter 11: Not so nice mornings

Somehow Will and Tessa ended up on the sofa that was pushed up against the left wall in Will's office. This was the one wall that people could not see through the floor-to-ceiling windows. And it just so happened that there was a quilt on the black sofa, therefore, they used that to cover them up.

If you walked into the office you'd see Tessa light blue button up blouse draped on Will's desk, her skirt laying lazily on the chair in front of his desk, and her undergarments sprawled out everywhere. Will's clothes laid around in similar positions. You'd also see the rug, by the sofa, rucked up and papers and pens and binders on the floor by Will's desk.

The room looked like a mess but Tessa and Will did not care, they would worry about that later.

The only thing that mattered were the both of them. Tessa had her hands on both sides of Will's face, her back was slightly arched as there chest touched, and her leg one leg was bent trapping Will in between her legs. That leg somehow popped out of the blanket and soon if someone were watching they would see Will's hand slide up her bare thigh.

Will was above Tessa and his hands were splayed across her back, arching her more. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck for the millionth time that evening. And yes it was evening. They were interrupted thirty minutes before. But Will had said that Tessa and him were working on a highly important project. He also told the janitors to not come clean his office. Therefore, while the janitors worked elsewhere and the employees left to go home Will and Tessa stayed in his office. They kissed as the winter sun set early.

Now Will left tender love bites along her neck and groaned in pleasure while Tessa moaned. Her head falling back so that it hit the sofa's arm. Tessa's lips parted and she gasped when Will's lips dared travel lower than her collarbone. He kissed each of her sensitized breast and then moved lower and lower, Tessa arching her back higher and higher. This time without Will's hand.

* * *

><p>The bright lights of New York city glowed through the windows, shedding light into the spacious office. Will placed a tender kiss on Tessa's cheek, she looked sleepy as she lay in his arms. But she perked up when he kissed her. Tessa then stroked his chest and sighed. A sigh of contentment.<p>

"Downtown New York is so beautiful at night." Tessa stated, she sounded inebriated, which was most likely the result of her being tired.

"Just like you." Will placed a hot, opened mouthed, kiss on Tessa's shoulder. Sending shivers down her spine. Then instantly warming her to point where she felt like she was only fire.

Tessa shifted so that she could stare into Will's deep, blue eyes. Those three words were right on the tips of her tongue. Little did she know that they were on Will's too.

"The city is also luminescent at night."

"Just like you, my bright star." Tessa blushed and closed her eyes just as Will placed yet another hot kiss, and this time, on her nose.

And then they were just staring at each other. In silence they watched one another. Unspoken words traveled through them. Or rather words were spoke but not out loud. Feeling as if nothing, or anyone, could break their intimate and tender moment, Tessa cuddled closer to Will. She broke their gaze and snuggled her head into Will's chest.

There she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Will soon felt Tessa's breathing slow and he soon found himself drifting off into a dreamless, yet peaceful, sleep.

* * *

><p>Tessa woke up to the sun, hot against her face. She had forgotten where she was and was about to hop up when she realized she was naked. And that Will's arms were wrapped around her waist. She smiled and looked down at him.<p>

He was so peaceful when he slept. His eyelashes just brushed his cheeks and she could see the blue behind his eyelids. His lips were also slightly parted and were utterly kissable.

If only they had confessed their love for one another last night. If Will could just talk to his dad and shred that contract, they would be together. Will's ring could be on Tessa's finger, they could be together without lying to people. They could be a normal couple. Yet Tessa felt something deep within her. _You will never be together, _it was not a feeling but instead words.

Words that belonged to Rebecca. And she remembered the threat. All night she forgot about those hateful words, that threat that Rebecca would ruin Tessa's life. No doubt ruin Will's too. No matter what Rebecca said, she knew Will would lose his job. No way around it. Thinking back now, how could Tessa have been gullible enough to sleep with Will? And expect Rebecca not to somehow find out?

Or rather how could Tessa sleep with another man, when she was already getting married to another? However, wrong it was Tessa did not want to back out her relationship with Sebastian. But she wanted a relationship with Will. She knew that she wanted Will more than Sebastian. Nevertheless, she could not think of breaking off their engagement. And , more so, there was Rebecca. Always looming over Tessa with her dark threat.

After slipping on her underwear and bra Tessa quickly slid on her stockings and skirt. However, just as Tessa was about to throw on her blouse she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. Immediately Tessa wanted to just relax in them but she fought to not do so.

"Don't do this to me again." Will whispered, his lips pressed against her ear as he said it.

"Don't do what?" Tessa said firmly, trying not to succumb to Will's arms like she did the previous night. But he was slowly breaking down her make-shift walls that she had put up that very morning.

He kissed her bare shoulder. "Don't leave me. Like you did that morning of our first night together." Will whipped her around and kissed her.

Tessa let him, her walls broke down and now Will was charging in. She slid her hands up his biceps until she reached his neck. And then she pulled away when he began to slide his tongue in her mouth.

"No," she said, more firmly than her previous words.

"Tess, I've come to believe that you have bipolar actions." He smiled, although it did not reach his eyes. Tessa, however, did not even grin at Will's bipolar joke.

"Rebecca threatened me yesterday." Tessa stated, staring down at her feet. She decided to just have blurted it out. Mind as well have told Will.

"She did what now?" Anger flashed in Will's eyes, all traces of any other emotion left him and he was no longer holding Tessa.

"We bumped into each other at this store and she threatened me. She said that she knew that we had slept together." Tessa then put on her best suspenseful look. "Did you just happen to tell her, Will?"

Will looked down and began to slide on his clothes. Avoiding her questioning.

"Will, answer me now." Tessa's voice was calm, yet there was an edge. Had he told her.

"She was suspicious of you, Tess. I tried to shy her away from the subject but she was forceful. And she kept guessing what happened between us and she guessed right. I didn't exactly prove her wrong. She won't carry her threat through. She's all talk." Will watched Tessa's expression.

"You had sex with her, didn't you?" Tessa asked, her voice still calm but some fury had seeped into it. When Will didn't answer her question she screamed. "Did you sleep with her?"

"Yes, OK. I lied alright. After she guessed that we slept together I-I don't know."

"You liar! Not only did you lie to me but you had sex with me, like everything was damn dandy! And I was just stupid enough to think that I was the wrong one. That just maybe we could work through this contract that forbids us to be together. That I break things off with Sebastian and be with you. But I was wrong! You know what forget everything I said. Rebecca did not threaten me. And what ever we did last night did not happen." Tessa then stalked out of the room, accidentally, leaving behind her engagement ring on the floor next to the couch.

* * *

><p>Will slumped against a wall and slid down it. He hadn't told Rebecca about him and Tessa. And he sure as hell didn't sleep with Rebecca. But once Will knew that Rebecca threatened Tessa it was only a matter of time before Rebecca carried out her threat. And she would carry out her threat just as soon as Tessa slipped up or something. Will had to tell Tessa what he did. That was only a stall. Tessa would come around again and he had to think of a better excuse the next time.<p>

He did not want to do that to Tessa. No not at all. Will did not want to pretend that he did not love Tessa. He did not want to act like just seeing her in person got him worked out. Last night, or rather that morning, he was going to tell her that he loved her. Then hopefully she would have said it back. Will would then find a way to destroy that stupid contract or maybe talk to his dad. Either way Will and Tessa were going to be together and still have a job, without a major scandal. However, now that Rebecca knew and threatened Tessa there was no way Will could do that now.

But maybe Will could-

There was a knock at the door but the person did not wait for Will to answer instead he or she walked in. Will was about to say something when he saw who it was.

"Hi honey," Rebecca sashayed in with her blonde hair falling almost to her back and her hot pink lips poke out. She meant to kiss Will on the mouth but he moved his face and got a kiss right on his cheek.

Rebecca placed her Ralph Lauren drawstring bag on Wills couch. To Will's relief she missed the fact that Tessa's ring lay on the ground. She then place her tan trench coat right on top of the blanket that lay lazily, almost falling off the sofa.

As she walked towards Will she began to unbuttoned the top four buttons of her fuchsia colored short sleeved blouse. Will barely paid attention, as he stared at the ground.

It wasn't until she said something did he notice that half of her blouse was unbuttoned and a good portion of her breast were out. "Will, we haven't so much a had an intimate touch yet. We are getting married. And I am expected to perform a wife's duty."

"Rebecca, now is not the time." Will pushed her off of him, she had progressed to come close enough to touch him. "I have to ask you something." He was so angry at her, yet he did nothing whatsoever to try and walk out out.

"Have sex with me, Will?" Her voice was now desperate. "Right here, on the desk, in that chair, standing up, on the sofa. I don't care Will. I feel like you don't care about me." She clung to his shirt front and he hoped she smelled Tessa's perfume.

"It's something about Tessa."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about her. I want you to love me."

Will then went off and grabbed Rebecca turning around and throwing pinning her against the desk. He then pushed his face right up close to hers.

"Why did you threaten Tessa?"

She smiled, "I see you want me." Rebecca indicated at how Will had her pressed up against the desk.

Will was about to move away when Rebecca caught him off guard and kissed him. At first Will was surprised. What surprised him was the fact that Rebecca kissed him, not that she had not kissed before. What also surprised him was the fact that her lips felt different than Tessa. They seemed more full, almost like they would swallow up his mouth. Meanwhile, Tessa's lips fit perfectly against his. It was just uncomfortable the way Rebecca kissed him, to put it simple.

Yet Will did nothing to to push her off of him. And sooner, rather than later, Will felt her tongue dart and that's when he got some common sense. He started to push her away but then he heard a gasp. And it did not come from Rebecca's mouth.

Will turned around to face where the gasp had come from, and had found Tessa standing there. Her mouth slightly open, but was covered by her hand. A mixture of emotions flitted through her eyes. However, Will caught anger, resentment, and regret in her expression. Maybe even embarrassment.

But as Rebecca and Will both focused on her she stood up straight and seemed to put up a wall. Without showing any emotion on her face, she walked over to the sofa and bent down. She picked up something, her ring, and walked out. But not before saying, "sorry to interrupt, but I left something here last night." Then without another word she walked out.

"Don't, try and go after her, Will." He had took his hands off of Rebecca and started to follow Tessa out the door. "That's how your going to destroy. Keep on doing what your doing and she goes down."

"You, bitch, I know you threatened her." Will said, disgusted with himself that he let her kiss him.

"Obviously she didn't get the message." Rebecca flipped her hair over her shoulder and glared at Will.

"We did not do anything. Okay? We handled some late night work."

Rebecca laughed, although it didn't sound genuine. "I thought you were a good liar, but apparently your not. I know you two have had sex. And I know you slept together the day before she started working here." Will expected her to seem devastated, mad, annoyed. But no she seemed anything but that.

"What do you plan to do with that information?" Will asked, choosing his words carefully.

"Nothing if you just be my husband. I understand now that I'm not the right one. Okay, I get that." Rebecca crossed her arms and took a breath. "I also get that your not attracted to me or anything like that. I mean our father's can't force us to love one another. But right now your benefiting me, Will. You could say I'm profiting off of you. My father's company was never big. But when he partnered with your company, he profited. And now that we're about to be married, I get attention and fame and anything you could think of. And by the angel's sake I will keep it. I'll use you as a title and vice versa."

Will smiled, but it held no sincerity. "So if we're just a title then why can't I see Tessa. Despite the obvious fact that she's engaged. And also why do you care whether I'm into Tessa or not."

"Because if you were to grow some balls and come out and say that you love Tessa then we'll be broken up and all this controversy will start to happen. Then my father's business will go under and soon your's will too. Everything will go under. Do you want that?"

"Wait so if you act on your threat won't that happen. you'll be destroying both our parents company. So your point?" Will said, smiling but the smile disappeared as he looked at Rebecca's face.

"Well then I'll make sure she regrets ever meeting you. I'll destroy her, meanwhile I'll be safe while you will be too." She smirked and continued. "Did I mention that being engaged to you also gave me allies. Yes. I have people everywhere."

"Why are you going to do this to Tessa?" Will shook her head. "So if I were to talk my dad out of marrying you and end of with Tessa, you'll make her life hell?"

"I did not do it yet, my dear. But I will do it if she comes in between us. I never even considered that there would be a chance between us. I gave up on that false hope long ago. That act that I put up just minutes before your little whore came in, well it was an act. I tested you and you failed. I just wanted to see if we could establish a sex-only-relationship inside our fake marriage."

"You'e sick. I hope you know that." And then Will realized something. "Where did you really go?"

Rebecca was looking at her perfectly filed pink nails and sighed. "If I told you then I'd have to destroy Tessa."

"What-" will started but Rebecca cut him off.

"I have work to be done in New Jersey, so I won't be at your father's dinner tomorrow. But my father is having an awards banquet on Monday and I expect you to be there." She slid on her coat and walked to the door. "That was what I really came here to tell you."

"You retarded-"

"I'll be wearing royal blue." And she walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey Guys! So I know Will and Tessa seem like total cowards and stuff. But it won't last long. Rebecca will get what she deserves. Sooner rather than later. Therefore, expect some major Will-stuff and expect a change in Tessa. And if the conversation between Will and Rebecca is confusing then don't worry. I'll come back to fix that later. Meaning I'll put more explanation in. Because I even confused myself writing it. Also excuse my terrible grammar. That will also be fixed later on.**

**This is a short A/N but I'll say one more thing. In the next five-seven chapters, expect the amazing Jem to make a special debut. Even though he's been introduced in the earlier chapters, he will cause drama later. And be more of a main character. Therefore, Jem-fans will be maybe- maybe!- Jessa fans will be happy...hint...hint...hint. And Mortmain will come along too.**

**Anyway thanks for the amazing reviews, they greatly inspire me and I highly appreciate them with everything that I have! I love them and love you guys!**

**Until next week**

**-Lotr17**


End file.
